Untitled
by Censorship is a Cancer
Summary: Hermione is now working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What sort of quirky situation will she find herself in? Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm driven by something I can't explain_

_It's not a cross, it is a choice_

_I cannot help but hear his voice_

_I only wish that I could listen without shame _

_**"Let It Rain" – Amanda Marshall**_

---

**8:47 am, December 1**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Level 2, the Ministry of Magic**

**---**

Having been promoted from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione was excited to start her new position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her dues had been paid and now she was finally reaping the benefits of her hard work. Today was the beginning of her new life, her new pay and her new goals to make her name better-known in the wizarding world.

In many ways, she missed her old job, but now she had been promoted to fighting for the benefit of human rights. This was where she wanted to be and this was where she was going to shine. Not to mention she had various side projects revealing her never-ending care for the vast world of magical creatures that still needed a helping hand, for example: house elves. Hermione had been at hard work in her few homely hours in scheduling a Christmas banquet to raise money for her project in freeing abused house elves from their ghastly owners and give them proper homes in more suitable shops or institutions.

Hermione had arrived well before nine to get herself ready for the day. Her eagerness to hop right on the ball had overwhelmed her and she had gotten very little sleep the night before, due to the smile she couldn't wipe from her face and the various thoughts and ideas that she had for her new position. She couldn't wait to put her mind into action. It was spinning a mile a minute with happy stupor and pride.

She didn't have the four hours to spend putting that horrendous slick product on her hair as she had for the Yule Ball, so she had pulled the bushy bunch of curls into a messy bun upon the back of her head. She had never really been one to care what she looked like, hence the rather large robes she was wearing. While working behind a desk, she wished to be comfortable and as far as she was concerned, she wasn't in the court anytime today. So today, being a nice Monday, she assumed that it would be much better to just do her work quietly, keeping unseen and unnoticed to all. She much preferred it that way so she could get through her paperwork and dive into the various cases that demanded her attention and avid research. Granger had never been one to deny expanding her knowledge.

Shuffling around the side of her desk and having a seat in her stylish mahogany chair, she had just made to put her heavy, brown, leather bag on the desk when she spotted a new file on her desk. Sighing heavily, she reached out. Hadn't the Head of the Department, Audra Dollywoll, given her enough cases as it was? Still, she'd take her lumps and stick through it. Reaching out, her fingers clasped the edge of the parchment, unrolling it casually, but starting when she read the beginning line.

"_Draco Malfoy … Pansy Parkinson … as a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, your presence is requested … mutual separation of marriage … contact as soon as possible … sincerely, Julian Havok of Parkinson, Samuel & Zabini Soliciters, representing Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy._"

Re-reading the parchment in awe, Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She was to represent Draco Malfoy in what was supposed to be a mutual divorce? This was certainly not going to be mutual. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were two greedy entities that would now probably do anything to choke the life out of one another.

Slowly rolling up the scroll, Hermione took in a deep breath, counting to ten. This wasn't happening. This was all a bad dream and she was going to wake up from it at any moment. However, reaching over to pinch her wrist, she cursed under her breath, looking at the new bruise that was forming. Good Merlin, this was going to consume all her spare time, not to mention her already wavering patience with the Malfoy bloodline. How would they cooperate? It was simple. They wouldn't.

She pushed herself from her desk, needing a breather already, even though her day had not even begun. She moved to the window, pulling it open and allowing the winter air to burst through, giving her a quick chill and a rough wake-up call. She shivered visibly, then watched as a familiar-looking bird began flying towards her window. Tucking a strand of frizzy hair behind her ear that happened to escape from her bun. She squinted in attempt to get a good eye at the brown-feathered animal. As it finally perched at the windowsill, she jumped at its annoyingly familiar, arrogant presence, holding out its leg for her to take the parchment.

She knew this animal. Malfoy's eagle owl. She frowned visibly, reaching out to take the parchment, but instantly yanking her hand back when it had nipped at her hand, taking out a good chunk of skin from her palm.

"Ow!" She yelped, taking a few steps back. The bird only seemed to smirk (or got the closest to smirking as a bird could get) and chewed off the green ribbon allowing the parchment to fall to the floor before it took flight once more. Hermione had opened her drawer, retrieving a box of muggle tissues and pulling a few out, placing them over her fresh wound and applying pressure to it to stall the bleeding. She moved to the parchment taunting her on the floor, wincing as she retrieved it.

It took some difficulty, but she managed to unravel the scroll, reading the fancy handwriting that almost mocked her. She gulped, feeling her heart speed with fury and slight nervousness as her eyes took in every short word.

"_Granger,_

_I will be arriving at ten sharp. Be ready._

_Malfoy_"

Looking at her watch, she cursed once more and rushed to her desk, instantly becoming flustered. She had exactly an hour and a half to be prepared for his arrival. Merlin, this was not going to be a good day for her. Being prepared for a case within that time would be nigh impossible, but it's not like Draco would care. He was a Malfoy. This divorce was further proof that Malfoys cared about nothing except themselves and money.

---

Draco knelt before his son, giving him a reassuring smile and reaching out to brush away the tears that stained his cheeks. Normally, he wouldn't be so affectionate with him in public, but before Blaise Zabini, all would be well. Blaise knew that Draco cared about his son endlessly. And so, pulling back his hand and saying nothing, he began to stand, but stopped when Scorpius had made forth, wrapping his tiny arms around Draco's neck and hugging him tightly. Draco gave him a soft pat on the back and kissed his son's cheek, pulling back once more and nodding to Blaise to take him along and entertain him as he left to go and meet Granger at the Ministry.

"I shall return within the hour. I just want to make sure the mudblood's on top of everything." He assured Blaise, who nodded back at him curtly.

With that, Draco disappeared into the fireplace, naught but a flash of green flame in his wake.

---

Hermione was scribbling messily away at the parchment before her, not noticing the blonde-haired, pointy-nosed man standing formally in her doorway to her office. Not that she would care, in any event.

"I assume you're unprepared." Her head shot up at his familiar, sadistic drawl, almost jumping out of her seat from almost being startled half to death. "How disappointing." He smirked, almost gliding suavely along the floor, his black robes swishing around his thin body as he took a seat across from her.

_How like your father._ Hermione thought to herself, but didn't dare say it aloud. She stood, her knees pushing her chair away and moving to close the window. Bloody tissues littered her desk from her wound that she had received from his bird. Draco had grimaced in disgust at them and pulled his wand from his robes, swishing it once and causing the little tissues to scurry around before jumping into the rubbish bin beside the desk. Hermione said nothing, merely moving back to her seat and removing the more recent, bloody tissue from her hand, throwing it away and moving to reach for another, wincing.

"Oh, c'mon Granger, that's disgusting." He commented, his voice still smooth, but snappish. Hermione merely glared at him. "Here you are, more caring for your own pointless issues than a client's case, your clothing is absolutely repulsive and you're unprepared. I don't know why I'm so surprised."

"Oh, do shut up." She retorted, leaning back in her chair. "I've been working on this case since I found it on my desk this morning. Would've gotten more done if I didn't have this gaping wound in my hand." She wasn't surprised that his bird had bitten her. Trained to bite mudbloods, it was only typical for a Malfoy pet.

"Alright, Miss Granger, let's just get this done and over with." He said, watching as Hermione wrote a few more things down, trying to get his mind off of the fact that he, a pureblood, high-and-mighty wizard like himself was being represented by this mudblood. However, he knew that since she was representing him, with her book smarts and her dire need to prove herself worthy she would win him what he wanted and Pansy would lose miserably. He would make sure of it if Granger didn't.

"Mhm. Well, what do you want to know? I'm fairly sure you know what your up against. I, unfortunately, have to do a bit more research on _Parkinson, Samuel & Zabini Soliciters_." She trailed off with her thoughts, still writing away.

"Well, I should have your reassurance that I'm going to keep everything I own, right down to every strand of hair on my head. Do I have your word, Granger?" He cocked a blonde brow, causing Hermione's gaze to flicker from the parchment she was scribbling on, looking back to Draco and smirking as she took note of the fact that he still had it slicked back. She crinkled her nose momentarily and leaned back casually in her seat.

"Well, I cannot promise that you'll keep your hair. You know, if you keep toying with it and slicking it back, you will get a receding hairline. I'm sure you wouldn't want that now, would you?" She teased, her voice just as condescending as Draco's was, matching his expression with a perked brow of her own.

Draco's cheeks went slightly pink against his usual pale tone, his fists clenched as he grit his teeth. "You're lying." He snapped venomously. Hermione shook her head.

"Actually, I'm not. You're going to go bald before Harry or Ronald if you keep up with messing around with your hair. By the time you're forty, you'll look eighty-five." She said, quoting 'Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)'. But it's not like Draco would catch onto that. Hermione always did have the best of both worlds.

Draco said nothing, becoming offended (but more worried) at her comment. He slowly stood from his seat and placed his hands against the desk, moving right into Hermione's personal bubble. This alone caused her to sink lower in her chair, trying to avoid his cold stare. She clenched her fists tightly. He was so close. It would take next to no time to just clock him one right in the jaw. But this was a place of business. This wasn't Hogwarts. They were adults, they could handle this professionally and without need of intimidation.

Well… she could.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Granger, so if I were you, I'd be very careful. You're walking on a tight rope and one missed step could have you sacked at any moment. I have the power to have you out of here within the hour. I wouldn't push your luck. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" He asked, his expression blank, but cold and eerily calm.

Hermione merely nodded, clenching her jaw in the process, trying hard not to just put him in his place. He nodded curtly, almost innocently.

"Very good. Let us get to work, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_You're such an inspiration for the ways_

_That I'll never ever choose to be_

_Oh so many ways for me to show you_

_How the savior has abandoned you_

_(Fuck your God)_

_Your Lord, your Christ_

_(He did this)_

_Took all you had and_

_(Left you this way)_

_Still you pray, you never stray_

_(Never taste of the fruit)_

_You never thought to question why_

**Judith - A Perfect Circle**

_---_

**9:05 am, December 5th**

**Master suite, Malfoy Manor**

Upon hopping out of the shower, Draco had dried off and changed rather quickly. He was meeting Hermione once more for a brief meeting in the Ministry and he was hoping that she had done a bit more research on this business, since they were getting tight on time. The first hearing was less than a week away. He needed to know that his priceless artifacts, all the money he possessed, his son…he needed to know they were in safe hands. Checking the time nonchalantly, he scoffed. Almost ten minutes late. Not that he cared. A Malfoy showed up when they wanted, they answered to nobody. Heading back into the bathroom, his black robes now swishing around his legs, he had held his wand up to begin gelling his hair, but stopped and instead, he cast a quick drying spell on it, eyeing it as it seemed to be a bit messy, but it was very presentable. And he had done nothing to it. Running his fingers through it and smoothing it down, he nodded firmly at his reflection in approval.

"Mhm." He muttered to himself after determining that he'd smoothed it down enough. He then slipped from his bedroom, calling for his son. As a house elf brought him forth, a small hint of a smile curled at his lips, but he cleared his throat, pushing the smile away with inward resentment, settling with a smirk and nodding curtly to his son. He loved Scorpius to no end, but his father's rules and foolish antics had taught Draco that showing emotion showed weakness. He wanted to stay strong for his son. "Come." He said, holding out his bony hand to the child, who eagerly rushed to grab it. Scorpius was the spinning image of his father. Putting the two together, you could hardly tell them apart, save the fact that Scorpius was just a boy. "Cooty, you're sure that Blaise cannot watch him? Even just for an hour?" He asked the elf.

"N-no, master! Cooty tried many, many, many times to—"

"That's fine. Thank you." He cut him off. The elf bowed its head, ears flopping as it walked disappeared with a flash.

"Where are we going, daddy?" The wee one asked. Draco took a deep breath, giving his son's hand a small squeeze as they approached the fireplace. Draco sighed heavily.

"To the Ministry, boy." He replied, cringing as he had almost sounded like his father.

Fairly soon, he had flooed to the Ministry, appearing once more in Hermione Granger's doorway, an eyebrow cocked at the messiness of the office. Papers were scattered upon the desk, but oddly enough there was no Granger to be seen scribbling and working away. He walked into the office, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he motioned for his son to have a seat, which he did, bobbing up and down happily as he pulled his wand out, beginning to tap it against the desk. Draco reached forth, long fingers encasing the boy's little slender ones. "Now, now, don't get too hasty, our lady of the hour hasn't arrived yet—ah, Granger…" He drawled as her form appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, but stopped her fiendish look of resentment as she settled her gaze upon the blonde boy sitting and bouncing in his seat. "Who is this?" She asked, her tone a bit softer, but still slightly cold. Draco slumped in the chair sitting adjacent to Scorpius.

"This is Scorpius. Scorpius, say hello to Hermione." He motioned to her, not ashamed to use her first name. Hermione gave a bit of an off wave, but the boy seemed to respond happily, waving frantically and smiling. A sigh of a laugh escaped Hermione's lips as she approached the young lad, stooping down so she could get a good look at him, but keeping her distance, slightly petrified of him hexing her as Draco would've loved.

"He looks just like you." She stated almost dumbly.

"Thanks, Granger, I'm not blind." He retorted, a smirk curving one side of his mouth upwards, watching as she seemed to admire the child. Scorpius had reached out, placing his small palm upon one of her frail cheeks.

"Hello." He said, his voice high pitched and slightly squeaky, but the typical Malfoy drawl was there. Hermione gave a small smile, but it soon vanished as she straightened, whipping to face the father of this adorable child.

"Why did you bring him here?" She asked, her tone slightly more harsh and hateful. Draco glanced between Hermione and his son, then pushed himself up out of the chair, clearing his throat.

"Scorpius, why don't you stay here, don't touch anything and don't wave your wand around. You caused an explosion last time." He warned the child, who nodded fervently, giggling and sinking his tiny body more into the seat. Draco turned to Hermione, grasping her slender arm firmly and tugging her out of the office, shutting the door behind the both of them.

"You didn't answer my question!" She tugged her arm free of his grasp. "Why did you bring your son? Was it to make sure I was really doing my job? Who am I kidding, of course it was!" She snapped. Draco had opened his mouth to speak, but she'd silenced him. "Here I am, trying my hardest to get work done so I can represent you of all people, and here you are trying to make a bloody fool out of me!" She hissed, but she was silenced when Draco's hand shot up, covering her mouth and backing her into the wall, various people staring from the busy office just opposite hers.

"Maybe if you'd shut up for two seconds I could inform you in a more polite manner than I am now that I was unable to get Blaise (the only man I trust fully with my son) to watch him." He watched as her eyes went wide, but her body relaxed under his hands. For a man of his stature, seemingly slender, he was very wiry. His eyes refused to look anywhere else but her face, gently releasing her and taking a step back, adjusting his robes.

"Uh…" She had begun, but Draco held up his hand to silence her.

"No need for apologies, Granger, I know…"

"No…do you smell something burning?" She asked, knitting her bushy eyebrows together. Draco made a confused face as well, sniffing the air curiously before his eyes went wide and they both looked at one another. As if on queue, they both said, "Scorpius!" dashing into the office only to see that all her work, all the papers were aflame. Panic stricken, Hermione attempted putting the fire out on her own, dousing the fire with water, causing an alarm to break out. Hermione watched as Draco was eventually able to put out the fire, eyeing the various papers, her work, her other projects, all in ruin upon her singed desk. "Good Merlin, I'm going straight to hell." She muttered, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands.

Standing there in silence, Draco didn't know what to say. His own hearing would now be ruined because of his own son. Furious, he clenched his fists, but kept his cool. He wasn't going to hit his son and he wasn't going to hurt Hermione. But he was very angry. Looking back to Granger, he nodded to her, his eyes slightly softer now, though those menacing traces were still glinting in his eyes. "Apologies." He said. Hermione took her head out of her hands, nodding back at him.

"It's alright." She replied, her expression quite blank while she eyed the mess Draco's son had made. "Just go, I'll clean this mess up."

"Granger—"

"Go." She said a bit more firmly. "I'll get the information again, I still have the resources." She assured him. "I can find it all again." Hermione's expression remained blank, unfeeling, almost as cold and unyielding as Draco's eyes. Draco wound up nodding curtly and taking his son's hand, beginning to lead Scorpius out of the building. However, as they reached the door, Scorpius had stopped, then turned to look back at Hermione.

"I'm sorry," the tiny voice spoke, causing Hermione's facial features to soften and her chocolate hues to rest upon the lad. She gave him a soft smile, nodding curtly and waving it off.

"It's alright, Scorpius, it wasn't your fault." She assured the boy, who then turned away, his blonde hair bouncing atop his head while he trotted along with his father, exiting the building, Draco with an unreadable expression upon his face.

**12:35 am, December 8****th**

**Ministry of Magic**

It had taken some time to retrieve the notes she had been working on before Scorpius had decided to make her office a perfect bonfire scene. Hermione couldn't help but mutter angrily to herself while she did the last of her notes. The time was coming; the hearing was less than six hours away. That time alone seemed so little and Hermione was barely halfway done. It was so typical that Malfoy would leave her in a jam like this. It was typical for him to just leave her with her hard work. Hermione preferred that, in all honesty. The last thing she needed was for someone to come along and distract her from her important task. She had spent the last three days re-processing her work on all her other cases and now she was just finishing up.

"Need help?" That familiar voice asked. Hermione had froze, the voice oddly welcomed in all this silence. She cocked her head upright to see him, his blonde hair hanging messily upon his head. He seemed slightly out of breath, but he also seemed to have forcibly calmed his breathing before he stepped into her doorway.

"You don't have to." She replied. Almost as if ignoring her statement, he stepped into the dimly lit room, easing the door shut behind him and moving to sit across from her, folding his hands over his stomach.

"I know. But I want to." He replied. Hermione's eyes wandered to him again, giving him a confused look. "This is my case as well, Granger. I want to know if you're ruining it or not."

"What about your son? Shouldn't you be spending time with him?" She asked.

"It's nearly one in the morning, Granger, Scorpius is fast asleep in his bed. Blaise is watching over him for me." He assured her, his expression still unreadable. Hermione almost rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her work. "So what all are you planning on saying to these people? Do you honestly think Pansy won't have planned something?" He asked.

"Oh I know she'll have something planned." She replied in confidence. "She'll play the woeful bride, wanting nothing but to love and protect her son. She'll go after him first." She said, her tone icy but cool and calm.

"How do you figure?" He asked, for once his eyebrows knitted together in wonderment. Hermione gave him a look.

"I'm not blind, Malfoy. Though you may play the cool, uncaring Slytherin that I always knew you to be when you're around me, I know a loving father when I see one. You are a good father to Scorpius and I'm not going to deny that." She said, turning her attention back to her work, not bothering to acknowledge his presence for a few more moments, waiting for the torment to begin.

"Was that a compliment?" She froze, shooting her head up once more, sending him a harsh glare. "Oh, I guessed not." He added, a sly smirk growing on his face.

"It's just a fact, an observation. Anyone else would say the same thing." She replied hotly.

"Whatever you say, Granger." He replied.

"Ugh, you're still the snooty little rotter I recall from school. You're no different than you were at Hogwarts."

"Ah, of course I'm not Granger, I'm the same me, just all grown up." He reached up, scratching the side of his pointy nose. No matter the odd features, however, he was a handsome man. Not the most handsome, but attractive enough to make many females swoon over him.

"Mhm." She replied, her eyes on her words that she was scribbling away with her quill. Draco scoffed, unable to keep his mouth shut. "What, Malfoy." It was more of a statement than a question. She knew he wanted to say something.

"You're still the same bloody bookworm I remember you to be. Never the time for friends, but always got the time for a good read." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't assume that, Malfoy, I spent more time with friends who actually wanted me around than you did. Your version of friends are those who tolerate you, those who fear you, not those who respect you. I may have enjoyed the library very much, but that never meant that my friends weren't at the top of my priority list." She snapped, not looking up at him once.

"Ah, that's why you were always telling off Potter and Weasley, telling them that they were dumb for copying your notes…" He stalled when he took note of her cold stare. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right."

"You're not…actually. I may have said things when I was angry, wouldn't you if they were stealing the things you worked hard to achieve? But nevertheless, I love them both and I always have time for them. I make time. I work hard to make time. I don't see you putting in any effort."

"That's because you never saw me outside of this office."

"Of course, I don't plan on it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dead as dead can be  
The doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him  
Ever the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability  
To become my perfect enemy _

_Wake up, and face me  
Don't play dead, cause maybe  
Someday I'll walk away and say  
You dissapoint me  
Maybe you're better off this way_

_**A Perfect Circle – Passive**_

**_---_**

**4:35 am, December 8****th**

**Granger Household**

Arriving home, Hermione's thoughts were already running away with her. On any normal day, the thought of a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy was unheard of. However, he seemed to have toned down a lot with his son at his side. Though the old Malfoy was still beneath that hard, cool exterior, Hermione didn't buy it for a minute that he was really changed. Just as she had never changed. Neither were different.

"Hermione?" Ron had called from the top of the stairs beginning to descend them, a small smile upon his face as he approached her in the kitchen, eyeing her slender form, which was perched idly at the table, brooding over a cup of hot tea. "It's almost five in the morning. Are you sure you don't want to come upstairs?" he offered, taking a seat next to her. Hermione merely shook her head, overtired and wavy in her feelings.

"I'm not sure. I think I might just sleep at the table." She said with a soft laugh. Ron merely chuckled and moved to give Hermione a soft, gentle, much-welcomed kiss upon the cheek, causing her to shut her eyes, reveling in his presence. "Hmm. Maybe I will come upstairs." She paused a moment, then turned her head in his direction. "Were you up waiting for me?" She asked. Ron gave a soft blush, chuckling a bit more.

"No…but I'm a light sleeper. You know that." He said. Hermione nodded curtly, grinning somewhat and pushing herself from the table. She crossed over to the sink, rinsing out her mug and setting it aside. She let a soft smile grace her features while Ron's arms slipped around her waist, hugging her close to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck, the look of love shining so brightly in his eyes. He loved her more than anything and Hermione knew that. "I love you." He whispered affectionately into her ear, causing Hermione to blush and smile.

"I love you too…" She replied, allowing herself to fall into his embrace.

**5:00 am, December 8****th**

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco had never thought a remotely civilized conversation with Hermione Granger was possible until now. One would assume that they would put all their past faults well…in the past. But it didn't seem to be the case with this. Their old inner turmoil seemed to shine in their eyes whenever they locked gazes, even for a second. Their hate shone bright for one another, but Draco was pleased to be making progress in being able to tolerate her.

"Draco?" Came the annoying, shrill voice from the top of the stairs. Having been sitting in the dining room, a bottle of firewhisky in one hand and a crystal glass in his other. He rolled his eyes, smoothly pouring more of the burning liquid into the glass and eyeing how the amber fluid looked almost like a jewel in the cup. He raised it to his lips, drinking it down easily and not bothering to answer Pansy. Why was she still here? Didn't she have other places to go? "Draco?" She called once more, causing him to refill his glass.

"What." He replied coldly, his icy grey eyes upon the door, waiting for her annoying pug face to appear in the frame. Once she had, that sadistic glint still in her eyes but a fake sorrowful look upon her face. He cocked a brow of mock interest. He really didn't care what the devil woman had to say. She had screwed up this marriage, not him.

"Oh, you cannot still be angry with me, Draco, you simply cannot." She said suavely, her voice smooth, purebred as she was. Too proud for her own damn good. Sure, Draco had the same problem, but he knew when to humble himself now. "Father spoke to me yesterday. We're not really going through this separation, are we? It's ridiculous." She scoffed. Draco's head shot up, fire in his eyes.

"Far as I'm concerned, you were the one that turned this all to pot, not me." He said, his voice eerily cool. Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"That's not true and you know it. You don't think I know about the other women you've been with?" She asked, causing Draco to scoff, shaking his head and refilling the glass.

"You don't think I know about all the other men you've been with? Hell, I'm surprised Scorpius is actually mine. Let's face it, Pansy, we're not meant for each other. You never pleased me and I never pleased you. I'm not remaining in a pointless marriage my entire life and I'm sorry you don't feel the same about that.

"Draco, I was never with anybody else but you! How could you possibly think that?"

"Well, I'm not sure, you've flirted with almost every male guest we've had in this place. You've done nothing but laze about and waste away our money." He shook his head. "I'm not discussing this with you." He said finally. "The point is that I'm ending this before it gets worse." He said finally.

"And what of Scorpius?" He froze, looking back up at her as she crossed over to him, his glass half raised to his mouth.

"What of him?" He asked nonchalantly, raising the glass the rest of the way and swallowing what was left in the glass.

"I'm keeping him, aren't I?" She asked, hope glittering in her eyes.

"No. You're not, actually."

"I love you too, Draco." She replied before she disappeared up the stairs once more.

"Mhm."

**8:57 am, December 8****th**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**The Hearing**

Hermione had arrived early to get ready for the hearing, almost startled when she had found Draco there, waiting for her to show, obviously knowing that she was going to arrive early. She had rolled her eyes, a smile still upon her face from the night she had spent with Ron. He was her best friend and her lover. One could ask for nothing better than that. Hermione knew that they had their problems, but Ronald had become far more responsible than school and he was the only man who truly appreciated her for who she was. However, glancing over to Draco, she had noticed a rather sour look upon his face while he sat beside her in the boardroom. She made a frown momentarily, then turned back to her paperwork, watching the door while Pansy and her lawyer had sidestepped into the room, a sneer instantly appeared upon the female pureblood's face, regarding Hermione with a glare in her gaze, which was instantly returned by Hermione.

She understood now why Draco had chosen her. Because she knew how to manipulate, how to win and achieve. He knew of her determination to win cases and he knew that she was the best the department had. That alone flattered her somewhat, causing a smirk to appear upon her face at Pansy's revolted stare. Pansy knew how good Hermione was as well. Hermione was certainly one to be feared, indeed. Hermione registered both Pansy's and Julian Havok's faces in her mind, regarding the fact that Pansy hadn't changed from the snooty, bratty girl she had been at Hogwarts.

Julian Havok was a handsome man, black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had handsome, chiseled features and it was obvious that he was a very fit, bulky man. Definitely a man that would make many women swoon over him, possibly more than Draco. Hermione scoffed. It was no wonder that Pansy had chosen him to represent her. To purebloods, appearance was everything. Hermione stole a glance at Draco's disgusted and appalled face. He obviously couldn't believe she'd chosen brawn over brains once again. Hermione just hoped that he wasn't as good a debater as she was. Hell, no one was as good a debater as Hermione. She never took 'no' for an answer.

"Alright. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Hermione said, watching while Julian opened his file, taking a seat with Pansy. Hermione was suddenly nervous. She was the only muggleborn in this place. There was no telling just how dangerous this pack could get, so she had to keep her guard up. No emotion could be shown.

"Draco!" Pansy hissed. "The mudblood, of all people!" She kept her face of disgust, Draco merely glared and shrugged.

"She's the best." He said. Hermione's gaze swiftly turned to him, a look of shock upon her face, but she had chosen to overlook it, knowing that he was probably just saying that to attempt intimidating them. Hermione smirked slightly to herself, shaking her head as she opened her file.

"Alright. Consulting the case of Draco and Pansy Malfoy's mutual separation, we are going to consult the more important factors: the reason for your separation and the items you are going to be taking with you in your separation." Hermione said formally, deciding to change the subject. "We have made a list of the things that Mr. Malfoy wishes to keep for himself. I suspect you have done the same, Mr. Havok?" She asked, perking a sly, bushy brow upon her forehead. Julian nodded, not saying a single word just yet, handing over the parchment that they had for the list. Hermione had handed over the list they had made the night before, rather pleased that Draco wasn't at all picky. On his list were the most important things that he held dear to himself. His manor, his son, and a few certain artifacts that he knew he could bargain, should Pansy choose to go after the fortune his parents had left him before they died.

Opening up the parchment, Hermione's jaw dropped at the long list that ran along the floor, stopping in a rather hefty pile just under the desk. Draco's eyes widened once more and he shook his head. Hermione shook her head, beginning to skim through the long list of requirements that the dishonorable Mrs. Malfoy demanded. Pansy's shrieking laughter shook the boardroom, almost high-pitched enough to shatter the glass, causing both Hermione and Draco to cringe, but Julian had continued eyeing the list that Hermione had handed over, as though nothing had happened.

She glanced over to Draco, who shook his head. "At least half of my parents' bloody money? Not a chance, Parkinson." He snapped coldly, causing Pansy's shrieks to cease and a piercing shout of rage was heard, her slender fist ramming upon the surface of the wood table.

"You'll be handing it over, along with Scorpius, Draco, you know you will, there's no fighting it." She said hotly, causing Draco to scoff.

"And when was the last time you ever took a moment to spend some time with our son, hmm? You never did because you never cared to. You bought him plenty of toys and the like, but that was just to shut him up." He retorted, his voice calm, cool, seeming to understand that once his voice raised, he would lose the fight. Pansy turned red with hate.

"That's not true and you know it!" She shrieked like a banshee, causing Hermione to almost cover her ears. "I loved and cared for Scorpius more than you ever did. I cleaned up after him, I played with him, I nursed him when he was sick. I don't recall you ever putting in a lick of effort with our son!"

"**My** son. Who was the one off shagging random disease-ridden cretins while I was at home…bloody hell, I'm not fighting with you about this. I'm keeping Scorpius if it's the last thing I do." He said.

"It might well be the last thing you do."

"Alright! Alright, enough." Hermione said, holding her arm out to cut them off. Draco glanced over to her, a pleading look in his eyes, though his face remained stony and harsh. Hermione's lips thinned. She could only do so much. "With all due respect, Mrs. Malfoy, please be reasonable. You're going to have to thin out this list. And I'm sure the entire Department would agree that this list is farfetched.

"Perhaps there's some way to look at the records here and see who's the better parent. So far, in all of Scorpius' medical history, the only one that ever signed for him to be checked up with flues or colds, even the littlest scrape on the knee, was Mr. Malfoy. For expensive birthday presents, the only one that bought the necessities was, indeed, Mrs. Malfoy, but the one with the big finish, the grand presents and the more sentimental ones was Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco leaned back, a cool, calm smirk on his face, obviously pleased with Hermione's research of his records. "The only documentation of Mrs. Malfoy's participation in this boy's life is his birth certificate."

Hermione was strong, passionate about her position in this. She'd do all she could to ensure that Draco got Scorpius, even if she couldn't get him anything else.

"That's not true!" Pansy shouted, Hermione raised her hand.

"If you would please be kind and lower your voice, Mrs. Malfoy—" She was cut off by Pansy when she had shouted once more.

"Don't tell me what to do and order me about, you filthy mudblood!" Hermione clenched her jaw, not allowing her harsh words to get to her. She had to keep strong in this.

"With all due respect, that language is not needed here, Pansy." Julian finally spoke, his voice suave and oddly soothing, causing Pansy to instantly latch onto his arm, grinning wickedly while she rested her head upon his shoulder. He weaved his arm coldly out of her grasp, adjusting his robes and clearing his throat. "Have you ever been in Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger?" he asked, addressing her with a curt nod. Hermione shook her head.

"Not of recent date, no." She admitted.

"Ah, well then I'll have you know that as soon as you enter the living room, there are more photographs of Mrs. Malfoy with the son, rather than Mr. Malfoy—"

"Photographs have nothing to do with it, Mr. Havok, it is the actual participation of the parent with the child behind the scenes, for all you know, it could be for show."

"With all due respect…" he began, his piercing gaze mocking her. "Miss Granger. You did not let me finish. I have more documents of actual activities that Mrs. Malfoy has participated in with their son, rather than simple gifts. Mr. Malfoy has done nothing but buy his son's love, rather than take the time to take his son out and spend time with him."

"Now, _that's_ a lie if I ever heard one." Draco muttered, glaring harshly at Pansy.

Hermione made a face, then folded her hands delicately over the file in her lap. "Do you have anything to prove this?" She asked. Julian nodded curtly, reaching into his own folder and pulling out documents that proved his proclamation. Hermione stared at the papers, filing through them. He proved a strong point. "I'm sorry, Mr. Havok, but I believe that for the more emotional support, Mr. Malfoy has been there for Scorpius. If anything, Mrs. Malfoy has been the one trying to buy the child with trips to fairs and the like.

The debate had gone on for a while before they had decided to call it a night and both parties had settled with continuing the hearing the next week. Hermione and Julian also had other cases to attend to before this all went to pot.

This was going to be a horrifying trip, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself  
Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
The boogeymen are coming_

**A Perfect Circle – Pet**

**12:15 pm, December 13****th**

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco continued on with his son, watching him as he played in the grand backyard of their mansion. He made sure to keep him in sight, worried about him getting lost but keeping his expression cool, calm, his worries not at all visible. "Very good, Scorpius!" He applauded once he was aware that no one was listening, clapping his hands together loudly. His son looked over to him, smiling brightly and waving frantically to show that he could now ride the broom well with no hands. "Be careful now!" He warned the boy. "We can't have you falling." He muttered, shaking his head, a smile tugging at his lips, but barely visible.

"Come on, pa!" Scorpius shouted to his father. Draco shook his head, then was about to say something when Cooty had appeared before him.

"Master! There's a lady at the door for Master!" He squeaked. Draco nodded.

"Very well, send them out here." He replied, his hint of a smile no longer visible while he stood, brushing off his robes, adjusting them so he was a bit more presentable. His hair was still no longer slicked back, having taken rather sensitive heed to Hermione's words.

"C'mon!" Scorpius urged. Draco shook his head.

"I don't think it wise, boy. I am too old." He lied.

"I think you should go out there." Came the brave, outspoken voice of Hermione. Draco's gaze flashed to her and he cocked a brow. "It'll remind me of how you used to suck during school." She added with a knowing smirk.

"Nonsense." He replied, shrugging as he watched Scorpius intently. He wasn't willing to let him out of his sight for more than a second. There was no telling the spills he could make. "I was an excellent quidditch player."

"Just not on those days. Excuses, excuses-"

"Is there a reason why you're here?" He asked, not allowing her another chance at humiliating him. What was with these people and finding him just so they could taunt him?

"I've been forced here to inspect your relationship with Scorpius. Don't get mad at me, it was my boss' idea." She explained. She was slowly working up the ladder, but she was still under command. Hermione certainly didn't come here on her own free will.

"So you were sent here to spy on me," Draco chuckled. "Would've thought you'd have a field day with that."

Hermione said nothing, she merely stood there, her baggy robes flowing in the wind. Draco's eyes wandered over to her finally, sizing her up. Even with her frizzy, messy hair, her bushy eyebrows, she was pretty…for a mudblood.

"You gonna sit down?" He asked, motioning to the chair opposite him. Hermione nodded, moving to where he was and regarding him with a bit of a skeptical look.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would offer me a seat." She said with a bit of a grin curling at her lips. This was such a long shot from where they were in school. Before, she had been nothing but scum to him. She doubted anything had changed, but she was glad that he was able to tolerate her.

"Oh come on now, it had to happen sooner or later. Doesn't mean I'm fond of you or anything. It just means I'm tolerating you and your spying."

"I'm not spying if you know I'm here." She said.

"Not necessarily. For all I know you could just be here to spy on…I don't know…maybe the fact that I'm a possible Death Eater?" He joked, but stopped himself mid-chuckle.

"Did you…?" She began, but shook her head and stopped herself. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind – what?" He asked.

"Nothing. You made a joke." She stated.

"No I didn't." He retorted.

"Oh you so did."

"What is that? 'Oh you so did'." He perked a brow, causing Hermione to crack a smile and release the smallest of laughs.

"You made a joke."

"I can almost assure you I did not. I was merely stating a possibility. You're blowing it out of proportion, as you normally do." Hermione's gaze wandered to him and she smirked, her large brown eyes glittering humorously.

"Oh come on. Don't you think that remark was…in the least bit funny?" She asked, trying hard not to laugh herself. Draco was very good with hiding his inward laughter. He narrowed his eyes, which only caused Hermione to break out into laughter, placing a hand upon her tummy and shaking her head at him. "Oh, you're ridiculous." She said through breaths. Once her laughter had ceased to small giggles, she sighed. "Just accept it. You made a joke."

"I will not." He said stubbornly, a smirk appearing upon his own face, causing Hermione to chuckle a bit. "It was only an option of your reason for spying. And even if it was a joke, it really wasn't that funny."

"Oh? So you admit there was a possibility of it being a joke?"

"…Shut up, Granger."

**9:34 pm, December 13th; evening**

**Malfoy Manor**

And the thought of civil conversation was ludicrous. Hermione never thought she'd ever have fun at the Malfoy Manor. Well…not without getting killed. She had wound up spending the majority of her time with Draco and Scorpius, writing down things on her notepad and studying their relationship with one another, which seemed so pure and true. Draco did love his son, even if he attempted playing cool. There had been several occasions when she had walked in on him hugging his son or reading him a story before his nap. He tried to keep his cool, but with Hermione, it seemed impossible. She was the snoop, which, in this case, was a good thing.

"Draco!" A shrill voice came from the foyer. Hermione looked up from her chair, which was set across the room from Draco, who was reading Scorpius yet another story before he put the child to bed for the night. Draco's eyes almost went into a panic mode before he nodded to Hermione.

"Granger. Think you could just… finish this story? I'll get the pug out of here." He said. Hermione was having a good time. She didn't want it to be ruined by Pansy. She set aside her notepad upon the nightstand, then arose from her chair, beginning to make her way towards the bed. Draco immediately stood, motioning to the vacant indent in the bed, next to Scorpius. Blinking tiredly, Hermione crawled onto the bed, having a seat next to the boy, who seemed to cuddle and curl into her body, resting his blonde head upon her shoulder and placing the book in her lap. Draco watched them a moment, nodding to them curtly before he exited the bedroom.

"Okay… where were we?" She began. Scorpius motioned to the line that Draco had left at and Hermione picked it up, beginning to read, even imitating the voices of the various characters in the magic storybook.

"Hermione?" He asked, looking up to her with large, grey eyes. Hermione looked down to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Daddy isn't mean." He said. Hermione gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"No, Scorpius. He's not. Why would you tell me that?"

"I don't know."

--

"You're not supposed to be here." Draco stated simply, coldly leaning against the railing and staring the woman down. Pansy, fuming and infuriated, glared icily at Draco, her fists clenched in anger. She knew something was going on here and it was obvious that she was going to blow it out of proportion, as she usually did.

"She's here, isn't she?" She snapped, holding a finger out at him. "Don't lie! The mudblood's here! Tainting our things! Get her out! I want her out!" She shrieked. Draco made a face, not liking how this whole situation was turning out. This was why she had shown up? Just to shout at him for having a muggle-born in their house?

"Shut your gob." He said sternly, causing Pansy to snap her mouth shut. "Merlin! You're hitting notes only dogs can hear." He rolled his eyes, holding up a hand as she had opened her mouth to speak. "Not another damn word out of you. Granger is here because she has to be, not because I asked her to be here and not because she wanted to be here. She's doing her job and minding her business, just as she should. I think you should be doing the same and getting the hell out. You have no right to be in this house."

"Oh, I have every right to come and see my son."

"Please. You're only making such a scene because you know that Scorpius is the only thing I'm willing to protect to the death. You want to take him from me because he's the only good thing that came out of this horrid matrimony. I know the sob story, Parkinson. And I can guarantee that you're not getting away with him. If it's the last thing I do."

"As I said before, Draco. It might well be. My father will hear about this!" She promised before she disappeared out the door in a huff, having given up on attempting to be a good mother. Draco proceeded to turn on his heel and walk back up the steps of the foyer to pry his son away from Granger. He didn't need her getting attached to him. She was there to do her job, not read his son bedtime stories and he shared similar feelings of disgust with Pansy in not wanting her in his house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Can you feel it crush you?_

_Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down._

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are surely not the best colors that you shine._

_**"Colors" by Crossfade**_

**

* * *

**

**9:00 AM, December 14th**

**Ministry of Magic**

What a divine Saturday, Hermione mused glumly as she rested her chin on her palm and stared out the window, ignoring Draco's avid glare at the back of her skull. Why was he so angry at her today, she thought to herself? If anything, she had given him decent review as to his relationship with his son. No word of a lie, the man had the instinct of a perfectly good father and Hermione knew that she was sitting on the right side of the table in representing him. She turned her eyes to the thin, narrow face of her nemesis, shooting a glare directly back at him.

"Why were you at my home last night?" He asked, his tone the all-too-familiar iciness that it had always been. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I was doing my job, Malfoy, what's all this about?" She snapped right back at him. Draco's head tilted off to the side.

"Were you? Or was this all just a ploy?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play the innocent here, Granger, I know what you're up to." He sneered at her, causing Granger to jerk back slightly in her seat. She had opened her mouth to retort when he had tossed an envelope with the words "Mrs. Malfoy" scribbled on the top. She gave Draco a confused look and opened the letter. Inside, the messy words wrote "you'll have your information by Monday" with Hermione's sincerity's at the bottom.

"And you bought into this?" She asked, giving the fair-haired man a look of absolute revulsion. Draco's lips thinned disapprovingly and he leaned in, capturing the fresh scent of Jasmine that emanated from her hair. He ignored it, but pressed on to invade her space as he had done before. Much to his surprise, fury showed in Granger's own mesmerizing hazel hues. Draco took to standing, as did Hermione. Obviously she was determined to remain at his height. "Do you not see what she's trying to pull here, Malfoy? She wants you to fire me because she's scared. This letter is proof. For once, put a little faith in someone other than yourself!" She crumpled up the letter and the envelope, thrusting it into his chest. In one swift movement, Malfoy had grasped her wrist before she could storm away, run off and leave him wondering. He dragged her back to the spot she had originally occupied with her uselessness.

"You're absolutely positive that you never wrote this letter." He demanded harshly, grasping the paper that had fallen onto the desk and waving it in front of her face. Hermione gave him a glare and yanked her arm out of his grip, shoving the letter out of her face.

"I am not a child, Mr. Malfoy, nor should you treat me like one. I didn't write that letter and I never _will_ slip any information to (of all people) Parkinson! I am not one of your Slytherin minions who will do anything to screw you over for a little extra money. I was put in Gryffindor for a bloody _reason_! The next time you think that you caught me in some sleezy act, do your research. It might actually do you some good to use your head for once." She hissed through her teeth. "Your reviews are excellent with your son... Draco." She mustered the courage to speak his name in order to grasp his attention. His softened gaze hinted that she was getting through. "Don't let a parlor trick like this make you lose control. You will get your son. I promise you." She assured him.

At last, her Gryffindor charm had worked. The Malfoy had released his grip on her wrist, then dropped the letter onto the table. "Alright." He muttered, waving his wand at the parchment and watching it burst into flames and morph into ashes. Hermione pulled the sleeve of her robe over the bruise that Malfoy had given her and plopped down upon the chair, feeling suddenly exhausted. By happy chance, Parkinson and Havok had entered the room no more than a few minutes after their encounter. Granger shot them both a harsh glare, as well as Malfoy. Pansy merely smirked, obviously unaware of her lack of accomplishment. Alongside the two came Audra Dollywol, the mediator.

"Drakie. Mudblood." She greeted them both with fraud affection. Audra thinned her lips disapprovingly. She was a beautiful young redhead with a fiery passion to bring peace and justice to the wizarding world. Hermione did look up to her so.

_Bitch. Lapdog._ Hermione recited in her head, narrowing her eyes on the two and giving them both a sickeningly sweet, white smile. And so, the debate began. Julian took the first turn in speaking.

"Ms. Granger--how have your progress reports been coming along with Mr. Malfoy and his son..." he glanced back to the paper, "Sorpus?" He finalized. Hermione gave him an odd look, then a devious grin formed upon her face.

"Well, Mr. Havok, **Scorpius**, as he is commonly known, has shown great signs of affection towards his father, which Mr. Malfoy returns greatly. There is no doubt in my mind that he is a better fit parent than Mrs. Parkinson-Malfoy." The grin remained plastered onto her features as Julian had leaned over and hissed something into Pansy's ear, which had caused the woman to go pale and straight-faced. Hermione couldn't believe how easy this was becoming for them. If they played their cards right, then they would be done before Christmas. "Any other questions?" She inquired curiously, playing completely cool and adopting a straight face. Malfoy was doing enough smug smirking for the both of them.

Audra grinned at the retort, obviously pleased with Hermione's work. The muggle-born puffed out her chest with pride.

"You_ dare_ imply that I don't know my own son's name, mudblood?!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione grimaced.

"Please, Mrs. Parkinson-Malfoy, there is no--" Audra began, though she was interrupted.

"Not at all, Mrs. Parkinson-Malfoy, merely that you must not have been paying too much attention when you were spelling it out for Mr. Havok." She retorted, causing Draco to snort in happy approval. It was obvious that Hermione meant that Pansy must not have been paying too much attention to what her attorney was writing, but more to what he was wearing, what he looked like... yeah, you get the idea.

"And yet you were the one who has been telling me everything I need to know to overthrow my own husband. For shame, Ms. Granger." She was desperate, down to her last straw. It was apparent to Hermione and Draco now that they were dealing with an absolute lunatic. "Tsk, tsk... though I never received the last letter that you sent me. Could it be on your desk?" She inquired. Draco's face immediately straightened. It was his turn to step in.

"There's no possible way that Granger has been selling you information under my nose. I have been keeping close watch on Granger as she has been living in the Malfoy manor since this... mutual separation process has begun. I can almost assure you that even with the letter you forged, Parkinson, Granger has not defied me. I have been sure of it." There it was, the final blow. He had put his faith into her. A feat that even Hermione never thought possible.

"Nonsense! Granger wasn't there when I visited you that one night!" Pansy shrieked.

"She was out."

"Doing what?"

"Buying something."

"With what money?"

"Her own. Who else's?"

"Granger has no money to her name! That's impossible! Just... well, look at her."

"Ah, well, I have been in the process of changing that." He cast a glance over to Hermione, who still had a speechless look upon her facade. "Malfoys need to keep up appearances, after all."

"And I do have money to my name. I just choose to preserve." She would go along with this ploy, see where it would take them. However, fury coursed through her veins like lava. She would not be housing with Malfoy, that would be impossible to achieve. They would constantly be at one another's necks. No rest, no peace. Merlin, what a nightmare she had waltzed into.

"That's right." Malfoy agreed.

"There is no chance! Granger has been telling me--"

"Oh, Parkinson, there are many things that I would tell you, though not one of them would hint to any so-called "sleezy" information on my client!" She arose now, resting the tips of her slender digits on both hands upon the smooth surface of the table, sizing down her opponent. "I would tell you that you were stupid, impossible, irresponsible with a voice that would make electric eels swim around in search of their mate! But a single sliver of information regarding your husband or the son you have neglected for five years? Ha! Don't make me laugh anymore than I already do at the preposterous allegation!" She pointed her finger into Parkinson's face, causing her pug nose to crinkle in disgust, tugging her head as far back as she could without slinking into her chair. "Do _not_ lower me to your level, Parkinson. You just might get what you want and it won't be pretty." Almost as though the situation had never happened, Hermione plopped back into her seat, beginning to sort through the papers and notes that she had gotten together, handing them over to Audra, who flashed Hermione's flustered face a sympathetic smile, retrieving the files from her and nodding her head to her in thanks.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's eyes immediately caught sight of Audra's and he sat up in his chair slightly. "I will be making a visit to your manor. Maybe more than one, though they will not be scheduled. I must be sure that you are not lying and that Ms. Granger is doing her job. I am sorry, but one cannot be too cautious in these areas."

"Of course." Was all Draco said in reply. Damn. Now he had stuck himself with her. Damn the woman straight to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

_Couldn't take the blame;_

_Sick with shame;_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded;_

_You can't play the victim this time..._

_And you're too late._

**_"Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence_**

* * *

**3:00 pm, December 15**

**Granger Household**

* * *

Hermione had slept in that Sunday, though the howl that came from a very sleepy Ronald had awoken her. She had come to realize that Malfoy had sent her a message informing her to get her arse into gear and pack whatever she would need for when she came to his manor. The chestnut-haired spitfire frowned at the devine script as she read it over Ronald's shoulder. Then her gaze had cast to her lover, watching as his cheeks grew red with complete, undying rage and his eyes almost widened to the size of saucers. Hermione had been forced to explain only briefly what had been happening with the trial and had apologized that Draco's inconvenient lie had forced the Gryffindor girl into moving into his manor with him so that they could prove that they weren't lying. Of course, Ron forbade it and of course, Hermione disobeyed. By the end of two, she had her things packed and she had flooed to the Malfoy manor, where Draco seemed to be pacing impatiently for her to arrive in his study.

"It's nice to see you paranoid." Hermione reasoned whilst dusting herself off and stepping out of the fireplace with her luggage in the other hand. "It's refreshing, to say the least."

"Shut up." He snapped coldly, causing Hermione to sneer at him, rather proud of herself that she had stumped him from retorting. Malfoy had removed his wand from his robes, then directed it at her torso. Granger had froze, her eyes going slightly wide. She held out her hand, attempting to cease him from doing anything remotely stupid. She doubted he would, though. A part of her knew that neither of them had the guts to kill the other.

"Malfoy..." She drew out, making it obvious that she hadn't meant to insult him.

"Scourgify." He commanded, smirking to himself as her loose robes had fluttered and were suddenly sparkling clean. Hermione rolled her eyes and shot him a harsh glare. Draco made no expression, though the humor showed in his eyes. He was obviously pleased with himself that he was still able to make her think that he was a killer. "Why so tense, Granger? What else could I possibly do with my wand? Kill you?" He scoffed, then returned his wand back to its place within his fitted robes. He folded his hands behind his back and proceeded to walk stoicly out of the study. "I'll show you to your quarters." He informed her icily.

"Bloody psycho." Hermione muttered to herself.

It was astonishing, how a person's emotions could change from humor to complete hatred within seconds. That's all Hermione ever seemed to put up with while in Draco's company. She knew that living with him was a terrible idea and she didn't want to wind up hating him because of the way he lived at home and the way he constantly treated her. Well... she already hated him, though she didn't want to get to the point where she couldn't represent him in his separation. Though Malfoy had a disgusting attitude towards her, Granger was fully aware of the spectacular role he played as father to Scorpius. It was the only thing that fueled her enough to keep up appearances with their court dates.

After being shown to her chambers, Hermione's eyes had widened at the elegant decor. She had never seen anything so beautiful, so formal and perfect. There was a warm and welcoming fireplace, a terrace, a huge, comfortable bed with silken blankets and sheets. Hermione knew that this suite would become her refuge, her place of excape when she wished to rid herself of Malfoy's incessant, rude remarks.

"It's to your liking, I presume." Draco said as he leaned against the wall. Hermione had been dragged viciously out of her reverie, swallowing hard and facing him. She nodded shortly, Draco returned it. "Dinner will be at six o'clock." He had turned to leave, but stopped and pivoted to meet her eyes again. "Oh, and..." His gaze had been so intense, Hermione felt as though he was burning holes into her head. "Don't hide up here the entire time. Scorpius is asking for you... unfortunately." He sneered; Granger returned it. That said and done, Malfoy shifted once more and departed from Hermione's room in a hurry. It was obvious he wasn't too pleased with the attachment his son was forming, though there was really nothing he could do about it. No matter, the muggle-born would be leaving soon enough. Then she would be out of their lives completely, nothing to worry about and nothing left to see. That day would come as such a relief.

* * *

Hermione had traveled down the steps of the foyer at six o'clock. Draco had told her to at least _attempt_looking her best, since he did have Blaise Zabini and his wife coming over for supper. The fiery young woman hardly had anything pretty to wear, though she had flooed back to her own home so she could sneak a blouse and a pair of business pants and old heels that she hadn't worn in a while from her closet. She had showered and changed swiftly, pulling her hair back into a bun and allowing a few curls to escape, framing her beautiful face. And here she was, ready to eat.

"Hermione!" Scorpius shouted happily, moving to hug her as she had neared the bottom of the steps. She had stumbled slightly and plopped onto one of the steps behind her, wrapping her arms around Scorpius and returning his hug. "You look pretty!" He exclaimed, causing Granger to chuckle softly, releasing him and allowing the intelligent young lad to breathe.

"Why thank you. Shall we?" She said, grinning down at him and holding out her hand, which he took and made an extreme effort to pull her up from her sitting position. Hermione had jumped up almost dramatically and looked at where he had been holding her hand, her eyes growing dramatically wide. "My goodness, you're strong!" She gasped, causing Scorpius to giggle as he looked up at her. "You simply _must_ be eating your vegetables." She said.

"I hate vegetables." He said, scrunching up his face in disgust. Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, well, I can just _imagine_ how much stronger you would be if you ate your vegetables. And I'll tell you a little secret..." she leaned down and whispered into Scorpius' ear. The boy was eager to listen as well, "eating your vegetables will make you just as tall and as strong as your father one day." The boy's eyes widened and he turned his head to meet her soft brown eyes.

"Really?" He asked, astonished at the fact.

"Oh, yes, of course. Would I lie to you?" She said, causing the boy's face to light up. He snatched her hand into his own and tugged her in the direction of the vast and beautiful dining hall, obviously anxious to pump his stomach full of said vegetables. Hermione made an "oomph!" noise and almost tripped over her stilettos as they progressed towards the scrumptious scent of food waiting for them. Her stomach growled hungrily. The realization then struck her that she hadn't eaten a thing all day.

Draco had expected Hermione to dress appropriately and she had come through on her word and by his command. However, he had not expected her to look so... nice. His astonishment had been masked by a cool and calm expression, a mere nod communicating his approval for her formal outfit. A part of him had been disappointed that she had not worn a dress, but this would simply have to do for now.

The dress pants were flared and hugged to her astonishingly curvy, fit hips, thighs and bum. Her blouse was a fine shade of blue, the silken garment neatly tucked into the waistband of her trousers. The shirt framed a pair of rather plump, perky breasts that seemed not too small, but not too big--just perfect for her petit size. The pointed-toe stilettos were what grabbed his attention most of all. His curiosity as to whether they were boots that made her shapely legs look longer or whether they were merely a plain black shoe to accentuate her slim feet and toes. No matter, he mused to himself with an inward smirk, she looked wonderful. The bun seemed fitting, but the small curls that framed her face almost drove Draco into a pit of insanity. How _did_ her hair look when it was down? He had never seen it down just yet. He wondered how long it was. Whether it spilled gloriously about her shoulders and down her back or whether it simply hung at shoulder-length. So many questions about her physical appearance and yet he had remained completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione knew full well she was staring at him.

"Are you going to continue gawking at me or may I eat?" Came her calm, displeased voice. Draco's eyes snapped out of their dreamy, imaginative state and the familiar icy, cruel tone resumed it's post within seconds.

"Quite the fiesty one, as always, Hermione." Blaise chimed in, causing his wife, Lauralai, to giggle softly and give her husband a loving look, adoring his humor. Zabini seemed to have much of it. Not once had he shown the slightest bit of anger or resentment towards Hermione. She appreciated it greatly. There must have been something about his loving wife that made him soften up a bit. It was rather refreshing.

"Eat." He snapped at her coolly, causing Hermione to glare back at him before she picked up her fork and began to enjoy her meal.

Draco had been seated at the end of the table. On his right, Scorpius sat, then Hermione. On his left, Blaise and then Lauralai.

Beside Draco, a famished Scorpius was heavily shoving the vegetables on his plate into his mouth.

Needless to say, his father was quite pleased. He'd remember to thank Hermione in some way later on in the evening.


End file.
